RockmanEXE Conoce a Saito
by Leeveey
Summary: (RMEXE-MMBN) Una pequeña historia. Rockman está trsite de que él halla muerto, pero alguien llega para consolarlo...¡Por favor, leánlo!


**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic que apareció en mi cabeza cuando me preguntaba: "¿Cómo sería la reacción de Rockman si él conociera a Saito?" y entonces mi "Alerta de Fan-Fic sonó ^^. Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes, solo la mitad de uno me pertenece ^^.  Espero que disfruten este fic ^^.

**************************************************************************

**Rockman.EXE Conoce a Saito**

Era una noche normal. Hikari Netto estaba durmiendo en su cama y roncando como siempre lo hacía. Rockman no estaba en su modo de dormir, solía estaba observando a Netto dormir muy pacíficamente y…

"Volvió a tirar su cobertor otra vez." Dijo Rockman. "Va a sentir frío…"

Rockman suspiró y comenzó a murmurar…

"Si solo…si solo yo estuviera vivo…Yo podría cubrirlo con su cobertor… ¿Por qué?..." Se preguntó así mismo. "¿Por qué tuve que morir?" Dijo triste. "¡Solo díganme una razón!" La tristeza comenzó a transformarse en ira. "¡Solo una! ¿¡Por qué Netto-kun y yo tuvimos que ser separados de este modo!?"

"Porque tenían que detener a World Three…" Una voz suave respondió.

Rockman estaba sorprendido. Esa no era la voz de Netto, sonaba como la de…la de… ¿él? Él buscó por toda la habitación el dueño de la voz. Le había pedido a Netto que lo pusiera en un lugar donde pudiera ver todas las esquinas de la habitación, pero ¡no vio a nadie!

"¿¡Qui-quién está ahí?!" Rockman preguntó con un poco de miedo.  "¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?"

"Jiji…Calma, no voy a hacer nada malo." La voy respondió. "Solo vine a ver a Netto-kun y a hablar contigo."

"Entonces…¡muéstrate!" Rockman quería ver al extraño. En pocos segundos, un chico rodeado de un aura blanca comenzó a aparecer lentamente. "¿¡Pero qué...!?" El extraño se parecía mucho a Netto, pero él tenía…¿dos alas? Y no estaba vestido con ropa normal, tenía unas extrañas ropas blancas vistiendo…El chico era como…como…"_ ¿Un ángel?_" Pensó Rockman. ¡Esto tenía que ser un sueño!¡Los ángeles no existen! ¿O sí?

"Sí…esto debe ser muy extraño para ti, pero soy un ángel." El chico afirmó. Tomó el cobertor y cubrió a Netto con este.

"Um…Estás aquí para responder mi pregunta ¿verdad?" Dijo Rockman al chico.

"Sí. Te conozco muy bien y sé como te sientes, pero ellos me enviaron para explicarte lo que ellos me explicaron…" El chico dijo.

"¿El por qué tuvo que morir y resucitar como un navi?"

"Sí."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  Preguntó Rockman.

"…" El chico no respondió.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Volvió a preguntar Rockman.

"Yo…Yo era Hikari Saito."

"¿¡Qué!?" Dijo Rockman casi gritando. "¿¡Tú eres yo!?"

"Algo así…" Dijo Saito.

"Entonces…yo NO soy el verdadero Saito, ¿correcto? Solo una sombra tuya…" Dijo Rockman muy triste.

"¡No! Tú tienes una parte de mi alma…Tú tienes mi ADN, así que los dos estamos vivos y muertos al mismo tiempo." Dijo Saito consolando a Rockman.

"Pero…"

"Escucha, tuvimos que morir en el pasado para poder proteger a Netto-kun…"

"¿Proteger a Netto?" Interrumpió Rockman. "¿¡Cómo podemos proteger a Netto-kun si estamos encerrados en esta PET!?" Preguntó Rockman molesto.

"Admito que también estaba molesto cuando morimos…" Dijo Saito con su suave voz. "Pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"Si no hubiéramos muerto…Netto-kun, mamá, papá y nuestros amigos hubieran muerto…"

Rockman no pudo decir nada, solo pensó "_¿Todos ellos hubieran muerto si nosotros no estuviéramos muerto?"_

"…World Three estuviera controlando el mundo justo ahora, y Netto-kun estaría viviendo en un terrible mundo…" Saito continuó. "…No podríamos hacer nada por él…Solo lo veríamos triste…Nuestra muerte fue lo mejor para su futuro. Podemos protegerlo y verlo feliz…Él está muy feliz de saber que su navi es su mejor amigo y su hermano, ¿no es así?"

"Sí…así es…" Dijo Rockman. "Pero ahora que te veo…sé que no soy nada màs que una sombra tuya…"

Saito no dijo nada, solo tomó uno de sus dedos y lo mordió muy fuerte. Rockman sintió dolor en uno de sus dedos.

"Auch!" Dijo Rockman con dolor y viendo su dedo.

"¿Ves?¡Nosotros también tenemos un vínculo!¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres yo, y yo soy tú!" Dijo Saito con una gran y cálida sonrisa. Rockman devolvió la sonrisa y cabeceó.

Unos rayos del sol entraron por la ventana.

"Bien…Debo de regresar. Cuida bien de Netto-kun, y no le digas nada de esto, ¿ok?"

Rockman volvió a cabecear.

"Ok…Estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Por lo menos tú puedes hacer algo por Netto-kun…Yo solo puedo observarlo, pero no hacer nada por él…" Saito dijo algo triste.

"No…" Dijo Rockman con una cálida sonrisa. "En las noches he sentido la esencia de que alguien entra a la habitación…ese debiste de haber sido tú. Tú cuidas de Netto-kun por las noches, y yo cuido de él por el día."

"… ¡Tienes razón! Bueno, será mejor que despiertes a Netto-kun o va a llegar tarde."

"¡Él _siempre llega tarde!"_

Saito sonrío, Rockman estaba en lo correcto. Se vieron el uno al otro y entonces, Saito se despidió con su mano y desapareció. Rockman estaba feliz, ahora podía ser el navi de Netto por el resto de su vida sin preguntarse por qué había muerto. Rockman respiro profundo y…

"¡¡¡NETTO-KUN, DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!!!"

*Thump* La misma historia de cada día…

"¿Tienes que hacer SIEMPRE eso?" Preguntó Netto. "¡Oye! ¿Por qué mi dedo está un poco rojo? ¿A caso me mordí por la noche?"

"Um…sí." Contestó Rockman. "¡Ahora cámbiate de ropa o vas a volver a llegar tarde otra vez!"

Otro día comenzó en las vidas de Netto y Rockman…

**************************************************************************

**Nota:** Ok! Esto es el fin ^^! Como pueden ver mi Saito es un ángel! Así que la mitad de 

El es mío y la otra mitad es de Capcom, porque Capcom lo hizo y yo lo imaginé como un ángel ^^. Estoy escribiendo una historia de mi Angel-Saito, la cuál voy a poner más tarde. Espero que hallan disfrutado este fic y que les halla gustado ^^. Bye!!!


End file.
